


come get me please

by jaemrisho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Needs a Hug, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Scared Oikawa Tooru, Stalker, iwaizumi hugs him, oikawa gets followed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemrisho/pseuds/jaemrisho
Summary: oikawa tooru gets followed on his way home. his hero comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	come get me please

Late Friday night, Oikawa just finished practice, and he's currently on his way home. This was his usual routine, getting off late and going home to his sweet boyfriend, Iwaizumi. He'd usually get welcomed in their cozy apartment with a lazy hug, a kiss on the forehead and the smell of food entering his nostrils. And for him, that was all he wanted. Him and Iwaizumi had been living together for a 2 years, deciding to live together in university. But since they didn't go to the same university, they had different schedules. 

That's why, Oikawa was walking alone on a foggy night at home, earphones in his ears and walking giddily towards his apartment, excited to meet his boyfriend, already missing him. Rounding a corner, a sudden cold feeling took over him, chills going down his spine. He stopped for a few seconds, and looked around, only seeing a man a few meters away, but he didn't pay any mind to it. He started walking again and he paused his earphones. Trying to swallow all his fears, Oikawa started walking a little bit faster, not liking how he could hear behind him footsteps. He took his phone out, only to see he doesn't have much battery left. He sped up, knowing there's a convenience store not so far away. But as he felt himself speeding up, he could hear the footsteps behind also speeding up. Beads of sweat started forming on his forehead, his breath starting to fasten up, as he tried his best to act like he isn't bothered, he didn't want to anger the man. Slowly getting his phone out, he tried being discreet about it, going to the emergency calls, wanting to call Iwaizumi, he needed to feel safe, he thought as he felt an anxiety attack start to resurface. " fuck, fuck, fuck " he mumbled as he looked at his phone, but before he could press the call, he could hear a little " click ! " . fuck . 

a pocket knife. 

that's when he couldn't care less about being discreet, if he didn't run he would get murdered. he didn't wanna get murdered. he wanted to hug his boyfriend. his boyfriend his boyfriend iwa-chan iwa-chan iwa iwa iwa call call press iwa chan iwa chan scared scared scared scared please

he pressed the number as he started running for his life. iwaizumi taking a little 2 seconds to pick up the phone. please please please pick it up i love you

" hello? "

" iwa- chan!! please please getme please i beg please there's someone behind me i love you i don't wanna die"

iwaizumi jumped from the sofa, not knowing what was happening, scared for him, god tooru sounded so scared, his baby. he ran to get his shoes on as he continued, trying to calm him down.

" baby, baby calm down please. where are you? what's happening?"

" strange man, please , im running to the convenience store, come please hajime, hajime please i'm gonna get murdered "

tears started to invade oikawa's vision, tears streaming down his face as he ran, looking a little back as he saw the man was even closer than he was before, a yell escaping him as he tried running faster, his legs already tired out, but he knew he had to run if he wanted to live.

" babe, it's okay, i'm on my way, calm down, just keep running okay? i'll be there, don't hang up." 

fuck even hajime was scared, he started running as hard as he could to the close convenience store. 

" i'm almost there hajime, please pleasepleaspplale i don't wanna don't wanna don't wanna die. come get me"

hajime quickly got to the convenience store, looking around, he saw him.

his sobbing boyfriend running towards him as he got chased around by a creepy man. 

as soon as oikawa saw him, he ran as fast as he could, jumping right into his arms, hugging him as tightly as he could. iwaizumi held the boy close to him, patting his head, whispering whispers in the terrified boy's ear. " it's okay baby, he's not here anymore, he left, it's just the two of us. baby you're protected now. you're safe."

oikawa still couldn't stop the tears streaming down his face, he was still terrified, fuck. his heart was racing, holding onto his love, he missed him. what if he never got to hold him again? sobs wrecked trough oikawa as he just thought about it.

hajime's heart broke at the sight. he hated it. he never wanted oikawa to feel like this again, he wanted him to be safe, and protected at all times. 

" get on my back baby, c'mon, let's go home, i'll carry you. okay? is that okay with you?" 

" mhm." oikawa nodded as he jumped on his back, holding him close and placing his head on the other's shoulder. " can we take a bath? and cuddle when we get home? please?" 

" yeah baby, no worries. we'll do whatever you want. it's okay, you're safe here." 

a few minutes later, they both got home, iwaizumi placing the still trembling oikawa on the couch, giving him the hot tea he made, it was here for earlier, but a few stuff changed.

" hajime, don't go, stay with me please." 

iwaizumi sat on the couch beside oikawa, placing him on his lap, as he held him close, giving him forhead kisses, cheek kisses and little pecks on his face, rubbing his back.

"hey, hey , sweetheart, starting tomorrow i can come get you everyday, yeah? or if you don't feel well we can skip tomorrow, we can just stay inside, is that okay?"

" mhmmm, yeah, it's fine." oikawa said, sniffling a little as he closed his eyes, feeling comfortable. 

" thank you hajime. you're the best boyfriend ever."

" i'd do it everyday for you idiot. " hajime said as he pressed a kiss onto the other's fluffy hair. " love you tooru."

" love you too. my hero "

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I tried!! it was my first work hehe!! 
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR THE HAIKYUU UNIVERSE


End file.
